


Figure it out

by writinginthesecrettrees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 14:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writinginthesecrettrees/pseuds/writinginthesecrettrees
Summary: Dean is awesome, and part of being awesome is helping his little nerd brother get laid. (right?)





	Figure it out

Currently thinking of Dean, 20 years old and trying to be a good big brother. So when he picks Sammy up from school, he points out cute girls who seem to have eyes on Sam. Because Dean is awesome, and part of being awesome is helping his little nerd brother get laid. _(right?)_ But all he gets for his trouble is an eyerolling scowl.

So maybe he’s going about this the wrong way, he thinks, out at a bar and smiling at Miss Sure Thing while his thoughts are, as always, on Sammy. Maybe Sam’s just not into girls, he thinks, his mouth on her breast in the backseat of the Impala. Nothing wrong with it if Sam is, he thinks, fingers gliding though slick wet folds to rub against her clit. So the solution is to try and figure out what kind of boys Sam likes, he thinks, mouth on her pussy as she clutches his hair. And find out what the “safe sex gay style” talk looks like, he thinks, rolling on the condom with her juices coating his hand. Course of action decided, he fills the rubber, kisses her through her third orgasm, drops her off at home early enough that Sammy’ll still be awake and they can maybe watch some cheesy horror movie, if there’s one playing on the motel tv.

He doesn’t start pointing out cute guys immediately, of course. Doesn’t really know what makes a guy cute, except for Sammy. And maybe the current school isn’t the best to find prospects, anyway. The more Dean watches, the more he realizes that Sam is objectively hotter than any of the guys here. And Sam seems lighter, happier now that Dean’s not pushing him towards the girls, and Dean wants to enjoy that for a bit.

So maybe Dean waits for a while, watches Sam to see what kind of guys he checks out. But Sammy plays it close to the chest, and Dean can’t manage to catch him. Finally, a couple schools later, Dean finds a guy who is _almost_ good enough for Sam. Not quite one of the popular kids (they’re all dicks and no way is he letting one of them get into his baby brother’s pants), but seems friendly and well-liked. Not half as cute as Sam, but if Dean holds out for that he’ll never get Sam laid. And okay, _maybe_ Dean’s gone a little overboard, practically stalking the kid before he even knows if Sam’s interested, but he has to make sure that it’s safe. That this guy won’t hurt Sammy if he gets a chance, because… because somehow this feels a lot more important than letting Sam go off with some sweet little cheerleader type.

Next time he picks Sam up from school, he waggles his eyebrows, points with his chin to where the guy is chatting with some artsy looking girls. Sam looks over, face already moving into a familiar scowl. Dean grins.

“What about him? Your type?”

Sam stops mid-eyeroll, stares at Dean. “What?”

“I mean, more your type than the chicks?” Fuck, did he fuck this up? 

“NO!” 

Sam gets in the car, slams Baby’s door a lot harder than necessary and Dean would get on his case about that but he doesn’t want to lose this conversation.

“Well you never like any of the girls, and I tried every type I could think of there. Unless… Are you into older women?”

“No,” spat out through gritted teeth.

“Older men?”

“… no.”

And the fuck was with that pause? Older women, Dean could support. An older woman could be a teacher to Sammy, teach him how to handle himself and his partner, but an older man… Dean hears a growling sound, realizes it’s him, realizes that he’s not quite awesome enough to let Sammy go off with some creepy older guy to get molested. (realizes that there’s a bit of an inconsistency with his views on older women and older men, but he really doesn’t care because it’s _Sammy)_

“You’re into old guys? Seriously? Like, how old? Dad’s age?”

“Wha… No! I’m not into old guys!”

“Older, then?”

“NO!”

“Okay, so somewhere between your age and Dad’s age. Is it a teacher? Are you into a teacher?”

“Ew! Dean, just stop!”

“Fine.” 

Dean lets Sammy think he’s won for a few seconds. Then starts humming. It takes a few bars for Sam to recognize the song, then

“Dean!”

“What? You got a problem with Van Halen?”

“I am _not_ ‘hot for teacher!’”

“Then who are you hot for?”

“YOU!”


End file.
